


This is Dean's Love

by Amber_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm trying a new thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Angel/pseuds/Amber_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who Dean loves, why he loves him, and how Castiel finally found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Dean's Love

Cas. Castiel. Angel of the Lord (on occasion). On and off human. Nerdy little dude with wings. Blue eyes, black hair, tan trenchcoat. That was who Dean fell in love with. 

Kind heart. Deep-rooted strength (physical and emotional). The bluest eyes to ever blue. That adorable head tilt of confusion. That was why Dean fell in love with him.

The reaper, April. Those eyes that seared into your soul. Horrible timing. "I serve Heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." That was why Dean didn't tell him.

Yes, that was why Dean didn't tell him. He never really told him. He showed him. 

That adorable head tilt of confusion. That was what did it. All the feelings, repressed for years, just boiled over and out, Castiel's blue eyes accelerating them like gas to a fire. Dean just reached out and pulled Castiel to him by the lapels of that stupid, ridiculous, wonderful trenchcoat. 

Ecstasy. Bliss. Fear. A creation of distance and heavy, nervous breathing. Blue locked with green. Another kiss shattering the distance between the two bodies. Happiness. That was how their first kiss played out. 

Chocolate. Roses. Candlit dinners at midnight under the stars. Whispered words and warm bodies, pressed close together under the covers. This is Dean's love for his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to try something new here. Leave me a comment if you liked it, or if it confused you and I should rewrite it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
